GanGrene plus Ally
by PPGFanDanii
Summary: Ace's younger twin sister Ally comes to Townsville, expecting wonderful things from Ace.  Ace has no idea she's coming.  When she shows up, Snake and Ally end up falling for each other.  What will Ace think of this?  will soon be T b/c of Ace POV later on


GanGrene Gang + Ally: Chapter 1. "Las Memorias d'Italia"

I'd like to start off by saying that I appreciate all you that have added my other two stories (PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys: Sophomore Adventures and Here We Go Again…) to your favorites and have given me wonderful feedback. You guys flat out rock! =]

katrinaemilycullen

becomingemo

bubblynikki0914

ROCuevas

Mairposa

3 you guys!

I can't wait to see Ace, I thought as I sat in my seat on my flight to Townsville. Today, I was leaving my boarding school in Italy to finish high school back in Townsville with my brother. My plan was to finish second semester of my junior year and my whole senior year at Townsville High. I was ecstatic to spend the rest of my high school career with my older brother Ace. He's only older by one minute and forty-eight seconds, though. He can suck on that the next time he tries calling me little! I chuckled to myself a little bit to my small joke. Nearby passengers looked at me and glared. So did the flight attend. I realized then that I laughed after the flight attendant mentioned evacuating the plane in case of emergency. I stifled my laugh with a cough and looked down, slightly blushing. Ace, obviously, was the one who got all the genes of grace and suave. I got the klutz genes. Finally, the plane began to take off.

Ciao, Italia," I whispered, pressing my face against the window, watching as I flew away from my homeland. Memories of my time in St. Stephen's School in Rome raced through my mind.

My door burst , come to the dorm! We're going to play a game!" shouted Elisa, one of my closest friends. "It's Spin the Bottle!"

I looked up at her from my would I want to play a kissing age when I have to study for my algebra test tomorrow?" I questioned.

Elisa ran to my side and whispered into my ear,Because Tristano is going to be there." Oh, Tristano Tristano was a handsome boy, a sophomore to my freshman. He had the loveliest curly brown locks you could find. He played soccer so had the most wonderful legs. They were tan and muscular, as well as his arms and presumably his torso. Tristano had been my love at the time in my life. Not only was he striking, he had a warm heart and donated to many charities. If one were to drop his books in the hall, Tristano would help collect the dropped items. Although he was so clearly kind, I had never said a word to him in my life. I was too shy to steal a glance at him in the hallways in case of his buddies seeing. Yes, Tristano was the love of my freshman life. There was no way, no way at all I was going to miss any chance to kiss him.

Timidly, and a bit weakly, I obliged. Tristano, here I come, I thought. Giggling, Elisa and I raced back to her and her roommate's room. There sat my beloved. I could almost see light glowing around him. I would've sworn it was not my imagination.

Ally, stop staring!" whispered Elisa. She flicked my ear.

Ow! Don't flick me!" I replied, putting my hand to my ear.

After a few spins, it was Tristano's turn to spin. I held my breath, begging God it would land on me. Tristano spun. My eyes were locked on the bottle. Spinning, spinning, spinning. It was teasing me, spinning endlessly, knowing I'd wait as long as it wanted me to for Tristano to kiss me. The bottle landed. I sucked in more as I followed the direction of the bottle top. It facedme. I let out a deep sigh. My heart was pounding. This could only mean one thing Tristano began walking towards me. He crouched down to my level. Oh, how I wanted to look into those stunning hazel eyes. I just couldn't find the strength to look at him. My head hung low. My cheeks were flushed, I'm sure. Suddenly, his gentle hands cupped my face and I looked into his eyes. It felt as though I was in a trance. He's so- My though was cut short by the touch of lips against mine. It was a beautiful kiss, yet all too short. As he walked back to where he had been sitting, I sighed. After doing so, I thought of the situation on a better light; all the American girls in this school will be so jealous if they find out that I kissed a charming Italian boy.

I stared at the clock on the wall. Could it go any slower? As my teacher yakked on about something that I wasn't listening to, I noticed my best friend Geanna scribbling something in her notebook. I tapped her desk with my pencil, seeing as it was right next to mine. I caught her eye and mouthed, 'What are you doing?' Geanna just winked at me and carried on. Oh, Geanna. She was a very surprising girl and that's why I love her. You never know what she'll do next. Finally, after what seemed like hours of her scribbling but in actuality was just five minutes, Geanna tore out the sheet of paper, folded it, and handed it to me. She had drawn a little cartoon of our class as stick figures, sleeping and drooling. The second box of cartoon was our teacher rattling on about some trivial nonsense no one had a care in the world about. Underneath her cartoon, she'd scrawled, 'Let's go explore the dormitory tonight at midnight.' As sophomores, we all though we were hot stuff because we finally weren't freshmen anymore. I folded her note back up and nodded to her. Geanna smiled and looked back up to the front of the room. I did as well.

Later, Geanna met me outside my room at midnight. We silently snickered as we crept down the vast halls of St. Stephen's.

Maybe we'll find a secret doorway that leads to a whole other wing of the school!" she whispered excitedly.

Maybe they kept it secret because somebody died!" I repaid, going along with the scenario.

Maybe more than one person died. Maybe the science lab had an explosion, killing everyone in the room. Maybe they closed it down because the souls of everyone that died were haunting that wing!"

We giggled, wondering what mysterious things we'd find while padding around St. Stephen's. For a long time, maybe an hour, we had been creating scenarios of vampires and zombie lurking in the halls. We didn't notice a shadow and footsteps coming up behind us.

What in the world is going on?"

Geanna and I screamed and turned around. We looked at the shadowed figure in front of us and bolted. We burst into my room and jumped under my bed, hiding under the covers. We didn't stop shivering from fright. Geanna never left my room-or my bed for that matter-and not once did we fall asleep for the rest of the night. Later, we realized that it was just a teacher who had heard us giggling, but that didn't ease our minds. After that haunting trip in the halls, we never once brought up another nightly outing.

Thinking back on memories of St. Stephen's softened my heart and I grinned. I looked away from the window and looked ahead. Ace and I would make new memories together that will last lifetime. I wonder how surprised he'll be when I show up! I hadn't told Ace I was coming; I wanted it to be a surprise. I wonder how he's change. I winder if he'll wonder how I've changed. I can't wait to meet his friends! I bet they're all wonderful people. As I closed my eyes to fall asleep, I never stop wondering what things would be like with me and Ace back together again. He'll be so happy


End file.
